


one of a kind

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Quarantink, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Truly a new species- a skating Spaniard
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Stéphane Lambiel
Series: Quarantink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	one of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! In these troubled times I decided to join this really fun challenge: one-words prompts, and up to 200 words. My personal challenge is to avoid the most popular pairings, but we will see how it goes :p 
> 
> Prompt 1: species
> 
> (This fic was supposed to be something different, but then yt recommended me this great fancam of Stephane cheering on Javi during WC2011 and well, here we are :D You can see it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vmj2hkNszk&t=84s)!)

Stéphane has known Javi for years now. He can't really tell where they met for the first time, some competition, a summer camp- it doesn't really matter when and how, what matters is that now Stéphane is sitting on the edge of his seat, eyes tracing the familiar figure taking the ice, trying to focus as these nice ladies sitting next to him attempt to rope him into a longer conversation. He barely listens to them, focusing on the feeling of excitement stirring in his stomach, because he knows what Javi is planning, and he crosses his fingers so tight they almost turn white.

And there he is, talented and courageous, and Stéphane holds his breath, and then lets the air leave his lungs in a loud cheer.

Later, Stéphane finds him backstage, and gives him a long, warm hug.

"You did it! Congrats!"

"Thank you!" Javi laughs, a little breathless, and Stéphane's chest floods with warmth and fondness, and he can't help but hold him a little bit tighter.

"You're one of the kind, Javi. Truly a new species, a skating Spaniard."

Javi laughs again, softer than before, leaning into the hug heavily, as if letting himself rest, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
